A Rainy Day
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: one-shot Sakura and Minato. how they spend the evening when it rains. (sorry for the bad summary, couldn't come up with a better)


**A rainy day**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

**Warning; Lemon**

It was a rainy day in Konoha. It wasn't often it rained, but when it did, it rained a lot. Unlucky for Sakura, she was about to end her shift at the hospital and it still rained, which meant she needed go home in the rain. Not a funny thought at all. Tiredly Sakura puts the last paperwork in the folder. Sighing, Sakura stretched. She had worked for too many hours and her lovely fiancé did not like when she worked too much. Getting up, Sakura removed her white coat and put it where she usually had it. Taking her jacket, Sakura turned off the light in her office and walked out. Sakura headed out, smiling at the nurse at the reception.

"See you in two days Rita." Sakura said to the brunette who were sitting there.

"Goodbye, Sakura-San, have a nice day off tomorrow, hopefully we won't need to call you in unless there is an emergency, and it's still raining outside so I recommend you get home fast. You'll be soaked wet before you come home." Sakura smiled and waved to the brunette.

"I will don't you worry"

Sakura walked out of the hospital and groaned in annoyance seeing it was raining. Taking a deep breath before she ran out and headed towards the apartment she shared with her fiancé. The rain was pouring down, there were few people out and those who were out, were running probably on their way home or to some store, Sakura however didn't pay any attention to them, she was in a hurry. She was already wet through her clothes. Thankfully, they didn't live so far from the hospital. He was probably already home waiting for her and if she didn't hurry, he would probably go out and get her. Seeing the familiar building Sakura sighed in relief. Thankfully, she came in under the roof and ran up through the stairs. Standing in front the door to their apartment Sakura tried to catch her breath from running from the hospital and to the apartment. Sakura took up her keys and unlocked the door. They had gotten the habit to lock the door even if one of them were home. Opened the door, Sakura heard arguing coming from the living room and she knew who were arguing. It looked like Minato's team were there visiting since they had no training today because of the rain.

Closing the door, Sakura walked to the doorway and looked into the living room and saw whole team Minato sitting there Obito and Kakashi playfully arguing with each other, Rin and Minato were watching them.

Sakura however, wasn't in the mood for any arguing tonight.

Rin looked up and got a big smile on her face when she saw Sakura standing there watching them.

"You're home Sakura!" Rin exclaimed, making the boys stop arguing and Minato looked up.

"Sakura-Sensei!" Obito exclaimed. Sakura winced. She was too tired for his loudness.

"No need for screaming Obito, too tired for that"  
>Obito nodded and talked in normal<p>

"Are you hungry? We had just eaten since we weren't sure when you would come home, but Minato-Sensei spared some food for you"  
>Sakura nodded<p>

"Thanks, I'm just going to take a shower and get out of these wet clothes."

Sakura turned around and headed towards the bathroom and took that shower she wanted. She really needed the warmth. It helped for her sore muscles. Thirty minutes later, Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw the team sitting there.

"I heated the food" Minato said. Sakura smiled a grateful smile and took her place, they had gotten the food ready for her while she had been in the shower. While she was eating the kids were playing cards and for once Obito didn't argue with Kakashi or declared that Kakashi were cheating. Sakura eat the food, and like usual the food was delicious, but it hadn't been a surprise, Minato were amazing to cook food. She got the dishes and washed it, while the kids finished the game and prepared to leave for the night. Both Sakura and Minato walked them to the door and said goodbye to them. Sakura watched the kids and felt lucky. How lucky she were to meet these wonderful kids and their teacher.

And speaking of Minato…

Sakura felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards against a chest. Sakura sighed and didn't fight the arms, she knew it would be useless, Minato wouldn't let her. So instead fighting against the grip, Sakura relaxed into the embrace and leaning against the chest.

"How long are you planning to hold me like this Minato?" Sakura asked lightly, not looking back to him, Minato would be honest with her, and she would be honest with him as well from now on. She was grateful that Sarutobi had informed Minato and his students about her. She was happy the secrets were out, it was starting to get troublesome for her to carry the burden of the future alone.

Minato didn't answer her directly, instead he pulled her with him to the living room, the coach. He sat down and pulling her down with him, making her sit awfully close to him, she was sitting in his lap. Sakura felt her cheeks getting warm, but she ignored it. She refused to acknowledge it, but it was difficult to ignore, feeling Minato eyes on her, making it difficult for her to breathe properly.

"Sakura, you're not all right" Minato said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sakura looked him in the eye, hoping her eyes wouldn't betray her too much. "No, am I not all right. This has been a heavy burden to carry on for a long time, there were times I almost slipped and risked to reveal this earlier. I fought so hard to keep it back, the emotions, memories, remembering the memories of my own teammate when I see rain, Obito and Kakashi, they are so similar to them, it scared me in the beginning, I had problems too trying to figure it out, and stop seeing my dead teammates in them, it wasn't fair to any of them. Sakura voice broke, and a sob escaped her lips, Minato tighten his grip on her, pulling her face down to his shoulder, letting her rest against him, he could tell she were exhausted of this revelation, she needed someone to be there for her, to keep her safe and comfort her when she need to be comforted. She needed someone in her life, she could depend on, someone she could turn to when she need help, and Minato silently decided he would be that person for her. He wouldn't let her go through this alone, he would be beside her through it all. He would do anything to help her and keep her safe.

Minato were sure he was slowly falling for her and he wasn't sure how it happen but he didn't care. He would go as far as possible for her. Minato tilted her head upwards, making her look up at him, leaning down Minato kissed her, this time the kiss didn't end as quickly as the first.

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment when she felt his lips touch hers. She moved her lips slightly, giving the advantage to Minato and let him in. Sakura felt his tongue entering her mouth searching and touching, making Sakura moan in pleasure and let go of her emotions, letting her arms wrap around Minato's neck. Sakura whimpered pressing herself against Minato to get closer. Minato gets the signals from Sakura, started to get more passionate, moving his hands and touching her body.

Sakura moaned, without thinking, Sakura slowly rubbed her body against his, making him groan and grabbing her hips to keep her still. Sakura took a fistful of his hair and pulled it, making Minato groan.

Minato sat up, and pressed Sakura backwards, making her lay down on the coach, Minato hovering over her. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist.

They broke the kiss, but Sakura pulled him back down to her, she were aroused, and she had no doubt Minato were also aroused.

"Please Minato" Sakura whimpered, holding onto him desperately.

Minato groaned, his eyes glazed over. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God, no!" Sakura exclaimed, tighten her legs around his waist, pressing him closer to her.

Minato pressed kisses on her neck, his arm wrapped around her body.

"Then shouldn't we take this in a more suited room, wouldn't want this to end too quickly." Minato said in a husky voice. His move to get up, taking Sakura with him.

"Bedroom then" Sakura sighed in a pleasant tone, still holding onto his hair. Minato grabbed her legs and lifted her up, he walked out of the living room and towards the bedroom. Sakura felt the softness of her bed under her back, looking up, with half closed eyes, Sakura sighed in relief. Her desire was getting the best of her, but right now she could care less. She wanted the blonde man who was hovering over her.

"God, Sakura what are you doing to me?" Minato muttered. Sakura were about to remark, but Minato ground his hips against hers, making her gasp, moaning.

"Last time, Sakura are you sure you want this?" Minato whispered huskily in her ear.

Sakura groaned in frustration, tugging on his jounin west.

"I am pretty sure" Sakura said and pulled him down for another heated passionate kiss. Minato groaned and pulled to the west and remove it, he threw the floor on the west. Sakura pulled on his long sleeved shirt upwards and helped him to remove it.

Minato on the other hand started working on her clothes. He unzipped the skirt and shifty removed it. Sakura helped him, with her bra and it was thrown to the floor. Minato leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, making Sakura moan in pleasure. Minato sucked, licked, making her arch her body towards his. Minato let go of her breast and started to work on the other one. Minato bites gently her breast. "God, Minato!" Sakura moaned loudly, letting go of his hair and grabbed the sheets.

Minato let go of her breast with a 'pop' and planted kisses on her ribs and stomach, he slowly and gently pulled down her pants along with her underwear. Sakura shivered, feeling the cold air on her skin. Minato removed her last remaining clothes fully and throw them aside with the rest of their clothes.

Minato caressed her legs slowly and moving his hand up from her knee and upwards and inside of her legs. His finger touched slightly her core, making Sakura gasp in surprise, and send a jolt through her body.

Sakura gasped, her toes curled, her body arched up from the bed and against Minato's body.

Looking up at Sakura, Minato kissed her thighs lightly, teasing her.

Sakura moaned, throwing her head down against the pillow.

"Please… Minato" Sakura urged him, but Minato just grinned, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"What do you want Sakura? Tell me and I will give it to you," he whispered huskily. Sakura groaned in frustration, she glared at him, however Minato wouldn't budge, and he lightly touched her pussy with a finger, making Sakura tense.

"Minato pleases! Just touch me" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her head back down on the pillow, feeling embraced, however Minato just grinned and dipped his head down and took his first taste of her. Sakura squirmed and moaned when she felt Minato's tongue entering her, tongue fucking her.

"Oh god, Minato, don't… stop!" Sakura arched her hips up against his face, but Minato grabbed her hips and held them down. Sakura buckled under his hands. Minato looked up at her, his eyes were glazed over with lust, want and mischief. Sakura moaned loudly and grabbed his head, pressing his face, to get him closer to her.

Sakura couldn't believe the pleasure Minato were giving her, she couldn't make a thought she was too blind by the pleasure she were giving. Suddenly she reached her first climax for the night. Gasping for air, Sakura relaxed and lay limply on the bed, trying to catch her breathe. She felt Minato moving back up. Minato leaned down and kissed her on the lips, letting Sakura taste herself, which made her more aroused, moaning Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. ¨

Breaking the kiss, Minato looked down at Sakura.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura chuckled and moved to place a kiss on his jaw.

"Oh, am I more than okay" She answered.

Minato chuckled and let one of his hands travel down to her clit and started to rub her pussy, making Sakura moan. Minato leaned down and kissed her neck and entered her with his finger. Sakura tensed, tighten around his finger, making Minato groan.

"Damn it" Minato groaned. He bites gently on her neck, giving her more pleasure.

"Minato!" Sakura screamed while the second climax washed over her.

Minato felt the juices and withdrew his finger from her, earning a whimper from Sakura. Minato licked off the juices from his finger, when finished, Minato climbed on top of Sakura, straddling her.

"Are you sure last time to change your mind" Minato said softly. Sakura just shook her head.

"I am sure of this Minato, I want this." Minato nodded and placed himself in position and slowly entering her. Sakura tensed, feeling the pain, her tighten her grip on the sheets.

"I'm sorry" Minato whispered and pressed his mouth over hers and with one swift thrust, he entered her fully. Sakura moaned in pain, tears appearing in her eyes. She grabbed his arms, keeping him to her.

Minato broke the kiss and looked down at Sakura, gently, he dried away the tears from her face, kissing her cheeks softly whispering comforting words.

Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed, the pain was slowly disappearing and she could fully relax. Minato watched her every move she takes. Sakura smiled gently upwards to him and reached up and stroke his cheek.

"I'm fine Minato"

"Are you sure?" Minato asked, but when Sakura nodded, Minato took a deep breath and slowly started pulling out and then push back into her.

Sakura felt a little pain, but it was slowly disappearing and instead of pain, she giving pleasure. She had never felt so full before. It felt so right being with Minato like this.

Minato groaned, he started slowly first, but when Sakura fully relaxed he picked up speed and strength in his thrusts. Sakura was moaning, she was trying to keep the moans from leaving, but the feeling having Minato in her was so intense, she had never experienced such pleasure before and now she had, she wasn't sure she wanted this with anyone but with Minato.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to her, Sakura whispered those words Minato wanted to so badly hear from her.

"Please Minato, faster," she whimpered.

Minato picked up the speed and slammed into her, making Sakura gasp in pleasure, she was losing herself in the pleasure Minato was giving to her.

Minato pulled Sakura's arms and pinned them over her head, Minato leaned down and kissed Sakura, earning a moan from her. Minato put more strength in the trust, breaking the kiss, Minato nibbled on her earlobe.

"MINATO!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling her climax approaching already, the sweat dripping from her and Minato.

"Please Minato!" Sakura begged, but were silenced by Minato who crushed his mouth against hers in a desperate manner, he was also close to climax but he wanted Sakura to reach her before he did.

"Sakura… are you… ah….. Close?" He panted, looking down at his lover. Sakura nodded and arched her back off the bed, her breasts pressing against Minato's chest. Minato took that moment and wrapped an arm around her and sat up, pulling her with him, making her sit on him.

Sakura gasped, the new position made Minato go much deeper than earlier, having her arms free again, Sakura wrapped them around his neck to keep her steady.

"Minato" Sakura moaned and ground her hips against his. Minato grabbed her hips and whispered hotly in her ear.

"Move Sakura." Sakura whimpered, but did as she were told. She moved up and down on Minato's shaft making both moan in the union.

"Can't… ah… take this so much… ah… more" Sakura panted, her head resting on Minato's shoulder.

Minato tightens his grip on her hips and pushed upwards, just when Sakura pushed down making her see stars.

"Minato!" Sakura screamed and climaxed. Minato felt the rush of her fluids and with only a few thrusts after he came as well.

Groaning Minato and Sakura fall back down on the bed, Sakura on top of Minato.

Tiredly, Minato reaches out and pulled the blanket and put it over them, none of them had the strength to move after that.

Sakura snuggled to get closer to Minato. She was exhausted but she was contented. She felt complete and most of all, safe and loved. She felt Minato wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open, she found herself closing her eyes and hearing Minato's breathing, and feeling his chest move underneath her, were like a lullaby for her right now, she was slowly falling asleep when Minato whispered in her ear

"I love you Sakura"

Sakura smiled and moved slightly,

"Love you" was the word Sakura able to get out before she fall asleep, in a blissful slumber, in the arms of the man she loved and outside the rain had stopped.

End

***hiding* please be nice this were my first lemon, I hope you like it. I just wanted to try to write a lemon so don't be too hard on me please? **

**I am very nervous about this one. **


End file.
